El silencio del alma
by Kristy SR
Summary: Ron esta buscando desesperadamente a Harry y Hermione, pero no los encuentra. De nada, escucha una voz que lo lleva a un bosque. ¿Los encontrará allí? NO SLASH. Participa en el reto de la Familia Weasley.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y algunas frases de este fic pertenecen a JKR.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Frase:

"Volvería sobre sus propios pasos y comprobaría, de nuevo, que sus ojos no le había engañado".

Nota: Escrito al final de forma apresurada porque no me daba tiempo. No me convence el resultado, pero esto es lo que salió.

* * *

**El silencio del alma**

El reloj de su muñeca estaba punto de marcar las doce de la noche, y lo único que le apetece a Ron es llorar. Hace un par de días fue Navidad y se le había pasado completamente por alto. Si no hubiera sido por su estupidez, habría disfrutado del día con sus amigos. Vale que no hubiera sido la mejor Navidad del mundo, pero estaría con ellos, y eso le bastaba.

Tiritó de frío y se arropó todo lo que pudo con la manta.

En esos momentos, echaba en falta el calor del Refugio. Bill y Fleur lo habían acogido durante un par de días. Desamparado y sin saber a donde ir, se había desaparecido al único lugar que se le había ocurrido. Su hermano mostró una grata sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y le abrazó con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. No le había preguntado donde estaban Harry y Hermione, pero su cara de decepción era evidente. Lamentaba haberse ido corriendo, sin despedirse, pero al escuchar su voz, esa voz de su querida Hermione, no dudo ni un instante en lanzarse hacia la pequeña luz.

Llevaba una semana buscándolos. Una semana sin apenas comer. Sin dormir. Con esa sola idea en la cabeza. Encontrarles.

Al principio tenía la esperanza de encontrarlos rápido, y decía _Hoy los veré_, pero esa esperanza se le había esfumado poco a poco para transformarse en desesperación, y temor. Estaba asumiendo que ya nunca los iba a poder a encontrar. Que nunca les podría pedir perdón. Porque les había fallado, y eso lo sabía.

Se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos de sueño, pero intentaba esforzarse para no dormir. No quería. Porque eso significaba que tenía que añadir otro día más. Otro día sin noticias de ninguno de los dos. Sin saber si estaban bien o si están en apuros. Se enteró por Bill que la pobre de Luna había sido secuestrada por las noticias que publicaba su padre sobre Harry. ¿Y si ellos estaban igual? ¿Y si habían sido atrapados por ese grupo que se hacía llamar carroñeros como el que había estado él hasta ayer? Solo de pensarlo se le encoge el corazón y aumenta la sensación de culpa. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho más porque, rendido de sueño, cae dormido.

* * *

Se despierta con un ruido, y no puede evitar despertarse sobresaltado y desorientado. Mira alrededor para buscar que era lo que lo había causado y agarra su varita metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. De la nada, ve una especie de luz en forma de… ¿cierva?

Se levanta, dejando la manta olvidada y se mete en la espesura del bosque. En ese momento, escucha lo lejos un _Vuelve _cuya voz se le hace tremendamente familiar que hizo que su corazón empezase a latir más rápido. Anda más deprisa, apartando las ramas de su camino, llegando a un pequeño lago helado. Y vio una figura que conocía bastante bien, meterse dentro del agua. Por un momento se quedó quieto, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿De verdad era Harry? Volvería sobre sus propios pasos y comprobaría, una vez más, que sus ojos no le habían engañado. Sin embargo, lo que no entendía, era que demonios se había metido al lado. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

No dudó ni un instante en meterse dentro del agua e ir tras él cuando le pareció que llevaba demasiado tiempo, dejando su varita en el suelo. El agua congelada le cortó por un momento la respiración y sintió como si miles de cuchillos le cortarán la piel. Cuando lo vio, tiro con todas sus fuerzas hasta el exterior, cogiendo el horrocrux de su cuello y la espada de Gryffindor que estaba a su lado.

-¿Estas loco?–le dijo.- ¡Podrías haberte matado!

Harry todavía estaba como ido, y no paraba de toser. Le mira, tiritando de frío, al igual que él. Ahora que le tenía en frente, no sabía que decir. Le mira a los ojos, todavía esperando que dijera algo, lo que sea. Que dijese que no lo quería aquí, que le gritase. Le daba igual.

-¿Eras tú? –le pregunta Harry.

-Sí.-contesta.- ¿Eras tú el de patronus?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Mi patronus es un ciervo.

-Ya decía yo que le faltaba la cornamenta…

Lo dos vuelven a sumarse en silencio. Escuchando solo el sonido de su corazón. A los pocos minutos, Harry vuelve a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He vuelto a buscaros. Si quieres que vuelva…-aclara.

Sabía que podía ser mal recibido. Había dicho demasiadas cosas hirientes. Cosas que no pensaba, al menos, no hasta ese grado. Siguió mirándole temeroso ante su respuesta.

-Claro.-dice el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.-Te hemos echado de menos.

Sonrie también, sintiéndose feliz al ser aceptado de nuevo. Volvía a tener a su mejor amigo. A su hermano. Y se abrazaron.

-Lo siento.-susurra Ron.

-No te preocupes.-dice.-De todas formas, creo que salvarme la vida es suficiente compensación.

Coge la espada y se la da a Harry.

-Ahora, vamos a destruir ese horrocrux.

Y salieron en busca del guardapelo.

* * *

**Nota: **Lo sé horrible, pero bueno. Además, que mi beta no se pudo hacer cargo de él. ¬¬


End file.
